yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Jio Freed
Jio Freed Jio Freed was the son of the great Shiro Freed his father was the man who sent the devil into excile and sent the chaos power across the world giving birth to many disasters but at the same time protecting the human world single handly. Jio was raised in a private mansion as his family is a wealthy one due to his fathers reputation he was born around the nobles but shun upon as the the non noble kid who reminds most nobles of a "Little demon" Jio has a taste for adventure and want to explore the world in look for the realm where his father was seen last to sit on the Devils throne after having a dream showing him what the world really holds. Jio Trained hard and left the Freed Manner in order to live out his dream and heads to the Nomads inspection Exam in order to start his journey. Jio unkowningly is the devils Reancarnation and was chosen specificly by the devil king in order to spite the person who stolen his powers from him. The devil king cursed Jio making the next heir to the Devils throne but at the same time jio is also half angel because before jio was born during the first voyage Shiro Freed fell in love with a angel women and she birthed jio making jio a full breed angel until cursed by the devil king turning him into a half breed hybrid angel devil human kid left to decide what his future will be. Keosu Yin And Yang: Jio is able to manipulate Yin and Yang Properties creating white auras and black auras between both auras they can produce many different elements like fire, earth, along with light and shadow Abilities Kratos: A weapon that Jio uses for his primary weapon the weapon can be used as a boomerang and instantly comes back to him after throwing it, it also can expand wider in mid air and can navigate its self Yin Release: All white properties that is used to amplify ones aura strengthen the chaos used in combat the more aura put into it the stronger it becomes Yang Release: All Black properties Jio can create solid mass objects with his yang powers like yang monsters or yang creatures the yang property does not amplify but it negates other auras weakening the choas against the property Yang Flames: The flames of darkness that allow the user to negate the opponents aura until the flames are extinguish doesn't do actual harm but will weakening the opponent Yang Disc: This attack allows the user to cut objects or opponents in half with rapid succession along with negating the aura all together Yin Arrows: Arrows that are sent from the sky that are made from the yin properties and does considerable amount of damage to multiple foes White Wood Giant: A earth based yin creation that is hard to take down with regular attacks and stronger against fire then regular wood chaos abilities Yin Disk: White Yin disk that rapid spins in place and can be sent flying at opponents in great speed tearing the surrounding area up Yang Hades Spear: A spear made from Yang that is powerful and can negate aura by touch along with do damage Funeral Yin Spears: Spears made from yin properties that can defend jio all at once by there selves until destroyed Yang Star Release: A mass of yang properties that is a large scale attack and can cause large amounts of damage Yin Dragon Wind: a yin property that allows jio to use rapid winds Yin Yang Release: Releasing both properties at the same time allowing jio to amplify his aura and negate other auras at the same time he can create large spheres and throw them causing large amounts of damage while negating near by auras Lightning Yin: Yin Lightning properties allowing him to amplify the lightning chaos Yang Clone: clones that defend jio made from yang properties Yang Beam: A beam of yang properties that negates ones aura alongside injuring them Mega Yang Star: A massive yang star that could destroy entire mountains with ease this is a large scale attack and could leave jio aura extremely low Devils & Angels Entity: A entity with in jio that is the key to his power they lend him there power when in need and can freely take control of his body when he is vulnerable Yang Lightning: A lightning chaos made from yang properties V16 Curse Mark: this mark is the mark of the devil by releasing this mark jio can tap into his devil powers without losing control of his humanity Devil Kratos: a mega large version of his weapon that is powerful enough to take out a small army once thrown and always kills every opponent it comes in contact with this can only be used when the curse seal is active Devils Gauntlet: the hand of the devil his self after breaking the seal and giving the devil counterpart control of half his humanity Jio can summon the devils hand, the gauntlet can create calamities itself like massive tornado by touching things around him they start to wither away leading to death of living things and it can nullify and suck aura from anything near it making its effects stronger with the hand it can summon different types of natures like fire, lightning, wind, and manipulate ground while also having a potent venom residing inside the very tips of the gauntlet that can kill in moments Devils First Stage: By letting the devil counterpart take control of his humanity he goes into a more devilish form. In this state he can self regenerate rather quickly and he grows many tail like demonic weapons that all strike seperately he also gains two Devil Gauntlets. In this form he has heighten senses and hearing his speed is doubled and his strength is tripled making him a force in its own Satan: After completely handing over his soul through contract with the devil for more power Jio counterpart take over him completely satan is almost or maybe stronger then Directors in raw power he can teleport using devil power, he has planet scale attacks that consist of him swinging his gauntlets alone causing massive pressure waves he can fly at high speeds and regenerate almost instantly he has power over most base natures and can inject a deadly venom into the earth that can kill off the planets life force by its self he can also revive the dead and manipulate others minds by them simply being near his location most are tempted to do evil and devilish type actions out of pure madness due to the dark aura he gives off Behemoth: A monster that satan can summon that is massive Yin Yang Bomb: A large sphere of yin and yang properties that allow jio to do large amount of damage to opponents Demon Spawns: In full demon mode jio can summon devil spawns that attacks any opponents Angel Demon Spawn: A angel and demon spawn mixture that is powerful and can take large amounts of damage Skills Overall Skill: 99Category:Nomad Members Category:Main Characters